


Comforts Of Home

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Five days into their catwalk stay, Hoshi's claustrophobia starts to get the better of her. Spoilers, 2.12 "The Catwalk." (06/01/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed had always been a light sleeper. Even before he choose the career of an armory officer. So it didn't surprise him that once again he was awake at three a.m. Between his stomach rebelling on him and their noisy alien friends, Malcolm hadn't gotten much rest during their stay in the catwalk. But as Trip had said it was better than the alternatives.

With his eyes still closed Malcolm cocked his ears trying to determine what had awakened him. It was only then that he detected muffled cries. Hoshi's cries.

Instantly on his feet Malcolm grabbed his phaser pistol and listlessly crossed the metal catwalk to Hoshi's 'quarters'. Malcolm had been expecting Hoshi to be struggling with somebody. Part of his armory training to expect the worse case scenario. But what the young British man found was Hoshi struggling with a different kind of enemy. A nightmare.

Malcolm's face softened and he quickly set the phaser pistol on the floor. He crept toward Hoshi's bed roll and gently touched her shoulder. Malcolm knew from experience that waking a person from a nightmare could end violently.

"Hoshi."Malcolm said in soothing tones. "It's just a nasty dream. You're safe. You're safe with me."

Hoshi's face continued to scrunch in pain and her hands clenched and unclenched around the edge of the bedroll.

Malcolm grasped her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Hoshi, wake up. It's just a dream...nothing to hurt you. I promise."

Finally Hoshi's dark eyes opened but for several seconds they were unfocused.

"No air...can't get enough air."

Malcolm set down beside the communications officer. "Hoshi, you're fine. It was a nightmare. There's plenty of air. It might be stank and hot but it's breathable."

As Malcolm's words sunk in Hosh's face colored with embarrassment and she quickly sat up. "I apoligize if I woke you, Lieutenant."

"It's three in the morning, Ensign, you can call me Malcolm."Reed replied with a smile. "And no you didn't wake me. I'm having a hard time sleeping in here as well."

Hoshi ran a hand over her sweat covered face. "I thought I had gotten used to being here. Then the nightmares started."

"Do you know what I was thinking just before reality returned and I woke up?" Malcolm asked and Hoshi shook her head. "That I should head to the Mess and raid the kitchen."

Hoshi drew her knees to her chest. "Wish we could."

"Hang on a second."Malcolm replied his voice low as he scampered back across the catwalk to the area he shared with Trip. He located what he was looking for and made his way back to Hoshi.

"Spoils from the poker game."Reed explained as he handed her a tiny tin.

Hoshi's eyes lit up as she read the label in the dim light. "How did you know I needed a chocolate fix."

"Just a theory."Malcolm replied with a grin. "Thought you could use some comforts of home. So the next time you wake from a nightmare just go for the chocolate."

Surprising them both Hoshi envelopes the armory officer in a tight hug. "Thank you, Malcolm."

Malcolm closed his eyes briefly. "You're welcome, Hoshi. Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

Hoshi shook her head as she pulled back. "Thanks, but no. I'll be okay."

Malcolm stood making his way back to the catwalk. "Alright. You know where I am if you need anything."

Hoshi nodded already feeling her eyelids start to close. She curled up on the bedroll and was instantly asleep.

As Malcolm crawled back into his own bed roll he heard Trip ask. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Hoshi just had a nightmare."

"Her claustrophobia?" Trip asked with concern.

Malcolm turned on his side so he was facing the direction of Hoshi's sleeping area. "Yes. Took me a few minutes to wake her from it."

"She okay?"

"She will be," Malcolm replied just before sleep claimed him.


End file.
